Brad Majors
Bradley J. Majors, more commonly referred to as Brad, is a character from the musical productions of The Rocky Horror Show since 1973, from the 1975 movie, from the 2015 tribute production celebrating 40 years, from the 2016 re-imagining movie, from Shock Treatment and its 2015 musical, and from the never made sequels Rocky Horror Shows His Heels, The Brad and Janet Show, and Rocky Horror: The Second Coming. He appears in all made and never made projects except for Revenge of the Old Queen, in which the character is dead. He was portrayed by Christopher Malcolm in the 1973 Original London Production, by Bill Miller in the 1974 Roxy Production and the 1975 Broadway Production, by Barry Bostwick in the 1975 film adaptation, by Jarrod Emick in the 2001 Broadway Revival, by Ben Forster in the 2015 live tribute production, and by Ryan McCartan in the 2016 reimagining movie. In unrelated Rocky Horror projects, he was portrayed in 1981 by Cliff De Young in Shock Treatment and in 2015 by Ben Kerr in Shock Treatment: The Musical. Biography Brad Majors and his fiancé Janet Weiss, after attending the wedding of Ralph Hapschatt and Betty Munroe, decide to tell an old professor of Brad's from college to break the news of their own engagement. Later that night, while driving, they get a flat tire and are stranded. (It is later implied that Frank-N-Further gave them the flat) They both walk to a mansion hoping to use a telephone to get a mechanic ("There's a Light Over at the Frankenstein Place"). They knock on the door and the handyman Riff Raff who invites them in. They watch a party going on ("Time Warp"), which reveals Janet's scared and naive nature. Janet wishes to go, and Brad comforts her, until they run into the master of the mansion, Frank-N-Furter, a transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania. They are invited up to a laboratory to witness an experiment, being stripped down to their underwear. Once there, Frank-N-Furter reveals to them that they are about to witness the birth of his creation. A man dressed like a mummy steps out of a bed and his bandages are removed by Riff Raff, the maid Magenta and a groupie named Columbia. The creation is a muscular man with blonde hair, and is named "Rocky Horror". He performs a musical number ("The Sword of Damocles"), before Frank-N-Furter begins revealing his plans for him ("I Can Make You a Man"). This is soon interrupted by the appearance of Eddie, who was Frank's former subject of unrequited lust, preserved in a freezer. When he gets Rocky's attention, Frank slaughters him with an ice pick and then leaves with Rocky to a bridal suite near the lab. Brad and Janet are then shown to seperate rooms where Frank disguises himself as their respective lovers to sexually seduce them. Janet wanders off in search of Brad only to discover that he was sleeping with Frank. Feeling cheated on, she then notices Rocky cowering in his birth tank, wounded from tormenting by Riff Raff. Janet tends to his wounds with strips from her torn skirt and then seduces him ("Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me"). They are soon discovered by all other characters, including the intruding Dr. Scott. He had come in search of Eddie, his nephew, but Frank suspects him to be working for the government to unidentified flying objects, and Janet and Brad to be working for him. Everyone is then served dinner, which first appears to be ham ("Eddie's Teddy"), but is later revealed to be pieces of Eddie's body. Janet is welcomed into Rocky's arms before an enraged Frank-N-Furter chases after her ("Planet Schmanet Janet"). Janet, Brad, Rocky and Columbia are turned to stone via a Medusa machine, that strips them of their clothes. Frank dresses them up to perform a floor show ("The Floor Show: Rose Tint My World, Don't Dream It, Be Itand Wild and Untamed Thing") when Riff Raff and Magenta enter the ballroom. Frank attempts to explain his actions (I'm Going Home), but they are not convinced, and so Riff Raff shoots him with an antimatter beam to kill him, and also kills Columbia when she startles him, and Rocky as he tries to climb a tower. Janet can be seen completely terrified and being held by Brad during this. Riff Raff and Magenta then release the humans before they take off to return to Transexual. Janet, Brad and Dr. Scott evacuate, but they are last seen stumbling around amid the smoke, injured from the takeoff ("Super Heroes"). Music has solos in: The Rocky Horror Show *Dammit, Janet *Over At the Frankenstein Place *Sweet Transvestite *Once In a While *Planet Schmanet, Janet *Rose Tint My World *Superheroes Shock Treatment *Bitchin' In The Kitchen *Looking For Trade *Duel Duet *Anyhow, Anyhow sings as company (chorus) in: The Rocky Horror Show *Don't Dream It, Be It *Wild and Untamed Thing *I'm Going Home *Eddie's Teddy Category:Shock Treatment Characters Category:Male Characters